Frankenstein (2004/II)
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Frankenstein is an American television movie of the sci-fi/thriller subgenre. It was produced in conjunction with the novel Frankenstein: Prodigal Son, written by famed horror author Dean Koontz, which borrows from the seminal 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. Dean Koontz and executive producer Martin Scorsese left the project in mid-production due to creative differences, though Scorsese returned to see the movie reach completion. The novelization of the film was published by Bantam Books, following Dean Koontz's departure from the project. The film was directed by Marcus Nispel with a screenplay written by John Shiban. It premiered on the USA Network on Sunday, October 10th, 2004 at 9:00 pm EST/8:00 pm Central. The telemovie was conceived as a potential pilot for a series, but was not viewed favorably by network executives, so no future projects ever went into production. Dean Koontz's Frankenstein stands as a Gothic reinvention of Shelley's concepts, bringing the characters of Doctor Victor Frankenstein and his creation to the modern world of present-day New Orleans, Louisiana. The film stars Parker Posey as NOPD detective Carson O'Conner who reluctantly teams up with the scarred Deucalion (Vincent Perez) to stop the efforts of the evil Victor Frankenstein, played by Thomas Kretschmann, who now goes by the name Victor Helios. The film also stars Adam Goldberg as O'Conner's partner, Detective Michael Sloane, Michael Madsen as a rival detective named Harker and Ivana Milicevic as Victor Helios' wife, Erika, who has a few secrets of her own. Cast Principal cast Supporting cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "Someone new is playing God." * This film is not to be confused with the television miniseries version of Frankenstein produced by Hallmark Entertainment, which also aired in 2004. * Production on Frankenstein began on June 1st, 2004. Principal photography concluded on June 27th, 2004. * Dean Koontz bowed out of production on the film following creative disputes with USA Network. He collaborated with writer Kevin J. Anderson to work on a series of novels based on their original concepts. Koontz allowed the USA Network to use his characters, but requested that his name be removed from the final broadcast credits sequence. * A comic book adaptation of the film and novel was published by Dabel Brothers in 2008. The series ran for five issues and was collected in a hardcover edition. The series was reprinted in 2010 by Dynamite Entertainment. Cast & Crew * Director Marcus Nispel is no stranger to re-imaginings. IN 2003, he directed the feature film remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre as well as the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. * Screenwriter John Shiban also works as a consulting producer on the TV series Supernatural and a co-executive producer on The Vampire Diaries. * Actress Parker Posey has appeared in a few horror-related projects. She played Jennifer Jolie in the 2000 horror film slasher sequel Scream 3. In 2004, she played vampire uber-bitch Danica Talos in Blade: Trinity. * Actor Vincent Perez is also known for playing the main character of Ashe Corven from 1996's The Crow: City of Angels. He also played vampire Marius de Romanus in 2002's Queen of the Damned. * Actors Anne Ewen and Phuong Pham are uncredited for their participation in this film. * Phuong Pham, who plays the role of a cabin boy in this movie, is also an office production assistant on the film. This Day in History Recommendations * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein (1957) * Frankenstein (1994) * Frankenstein (2004) * Frankenstein Reborn * Frankenstein Unbound * Frankenstein Created Woman * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell See also External Links * * * Frankenstein at Wikipedia * References Gallery New Orleans 001.jpg Carson O'Conner 001.jpg Deucalion.jpg Carson O'Conner 002.jpg Michael Sloane 001.jpg Erika Helios 004.jpg Victor Helios 002.jpg Carson O'Conner and Detective Harker.jpg Carson O'Conner 003.jpg Carson O'Conner 004.jpg Helios Building.jpg Erika and Victor Helios.jpg Deucalion 002.jpg Erika Helios 001.jpg Erika Helios 002.jpg Erika Helios 003.jpg Carson O'Conner 005.jpg Detective Harker 001.jpg New Orleans 002.jpg Victor Helios 001.jpg Deucalion 003.jpg ---- Category:2004 films Category:USA Network Category:Flame TV Category:Lions Gate Entertainment